


Someone Spiked the Orange Juice

by Mel_will_not_smell



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, I'm tired, M/M, and barf, i can't even spell nothing, i regret everything and also nothibg, kinda sorta drug reference??, rip Souda you shall be remembered, what did I just make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_will_not_smell/pseuds/Mel_will_not_smell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SOMEONE SPIKED HINATAS ORANGE JUICE BUT WHOOOO DID IT?! Obviously not Komaeda hahaha...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Spiked the Orange Juice

> "Something is wrong with Hinata-kun," Nanami thought aloud as said teen walked past her, tripping over his own feet and giggling.

Deciding to talk to him a bit, she walks up and taps Hinata's shoulder. He turns around and screams. "Wh-who the hell are you?!" he sputters.

Nanami just stares at him with a disappointed look. "It's me, Nanami Chiaki. You know, your friend?" She says to him.

"Oh, you're Nanami? Then why is your eye on your forehead? And when did your hair color become never ending rainbows?!" he lazily asks, before covering his mouth and running away, continuing to scream.

Nanami just stood and gaped...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata was now puking his guts out in what he thought was very likely probably a garbage can. Just a garbage can that moved and screamed. Like every average garbage can.

Souda was not amused. Fun fact, he does not like being puked on. Actually, puke is on Souda's very long list of things he's scared of. For almost an hour now, he's been screaming and crying like a little bitch while running away from Hinata, who kept shouting at him "Wait Mr. Trash Can, I need to throw up in you!!"

Souda? A trash can? Rude. He is very offended his Soul Friend would think of him like that, but he's too scared to care right now. He's covered in puke and his own piss now, no one came to save him. What the hell was wrong with Hinata??

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After some time, Hinata finally unloaded his guts into Mr. Trash Can. Now he can live happily, he thinks as he falls on his face. This is fine...

Silently, Komaeda was quiet shushed giggling in the distance. I wonder who made Hinata the way he is?? It's probably Souda, he doesn't do anything right and it's way too obvious that he's got the hots for Hinata. It's not Komaeda AT ALL. He had nothing to do with this.

Komaeda had nothing to do with this when he offered to get Hinata an orange juice that morning. Komaeda had nothing to do with this when he put a special something in the said orange juice. And Komaeda defiantly had nothing to do with this as he gave the drink to Hinata and proceeded to stalk him all day. Like I said, it's all Souda's fault.

And it always will be Souda's fault, since he was executed and he was killed so hard that he died.

The end. Or is it...?

ROLL THE CREDITS

Story - Melody

Characters - Melody

Lack of Sleep - Melody

Is dead inside - Melody

Regret - Melody

Finally done writing this shit - Melody

AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER UNTIL SOMEONE SPIKED THE ORANGE JUICE AGAIN THAT WAS OBVIOUSLY NOT KOMAEDA

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for sinning


End file.
